Phineas and Ferb (magazine)/Holiday 2010
The ''Phineas and Ferb'' magazine featured a special newsstand-only issue for Holiday 2010.Correspondence with Matthew Rokicki It featured 96 pages and had a cover price of $9.99 US. Contents * "What Are You Gonna Do Today?" by Steve Behling and Amy Weingartner: Intro by the editors. * "Can You Believe It?": Fake ad for Figgy Pudding: "Perfect with almond brittle! Official sponsor of the International Aglet Awareness Campaign." * "Win It! Spot the Giant floating baby head!": Contest: 25 readers who find the giant floating baby head hidden in the magazine can win a Phineas and Ferb comic reader. * "Top Secret!" by Deb Barnes: Major Monogram and Carl introduce their secret files on the Phineas and Ferb gang. * "Daily Danville" by Amy Weingartner: Newspaper with headlines regarding Danville's Christmastime happenings. * "Wish You Were Here" by Phineas Flynn with Behnoosh Khalili: Phineas provides photographic memories of how he and Ferb saved Christmas. * "Meet Dan and Swampy!" by Amy Weingartner and Steve Behling: Interview with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, who divulge Phineas and Ferb's plans for Christmas. * "The Shopping List of Pure Evil!" by Steve Behling: Dr. Doofenshmirtz's shopping list...of evil! * "Whatcha Doooooin'?" by Behnoosh Khalili: A spot-the-differences puzzle hosted by Isabella: "Can you find all the differences in these photos of me with my future husband...and, uh, a bunch of other not-so-important people?" * Comic: "Meet Phineas and Ferb!" A two-page introduction to the world of Phineas and Ferb. Plot: Michael Stewart; Script: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh; Pencils & Inks: Min S. Ku; Colors: John Green; Letters: Michael Stewart. * Poster: "Phineas: He Thinks BIG!" * "We've Got You Covered!" by Steve Behling: Prank CD covers featuring Lindana, Love Händel, and Sal Tuscany. * Comic: "That's Snow Man, That's a Monster!" The gang builds a giant snowman which somehow comes to life and threatens to destroy Danville. Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils & Inks: Eric Jones; Colors: Emily Kanalz; Letters: Michael Stewart. * "Candace's Music Maker" by Deb Barnes: Help Candace finish her song about Jeremy. * "How Can I Stop a Giant Squid?" by Buford Van Stomm as told to Steve Behling: Buford's tips on how to defeat a giant squid. * Poster: "Ferb: Man of Action" * "Pure Alphabetical Evil!" by Suzanne Robertson: Dr. Doofenshmirtz gives an A-to-Y list of evil with one inator for every letter of the alphabet (except L, Q, X, or Z). * Poster: "Nerd Ain't No Piñata" * "Perry Semi-Aquatic Egg Layin' Mammal of Action Door Hanger": A cut-out two-sided door hanger featuring Perry and Agent P. * Comic: "Cartoon Doof": Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a cartoon character he hopes will captivate the youth of the tri-state area, "Uncle Doof." Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils & Inks: Eric Jones; Colors: Emily Kanalz; Letters: Michael Stewart. * "Aren't You a Bit Young to be Toy Designers?" by Amy Kaldor-Bull: Tips on how to make your own Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure using items around the house. * "Ferb Fletcher's Daunting Diction" by Suzanne Robertson: Match the Ferbism to the subject he was talking about. * Comic: "Ferb's Words of Wisdom": Ferb shares his wisdom...or does he? Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils: John Green; Inks: Mike DeCarlo; Colors: Emily Kanalz; Letters: Michael Stewart. * "The Loyal Sisterhood" by Amy Weingartner: A look inside the Fireside Girls Handbook. * "Fireside Girls Trivia Challenge" by Behnoosh Khalili: Test your knowledge of the Fireside Girls and their exploits to earn your Knowing-Random-Trivia-From-Your-Favorite-Cartoon Patch. * Comic: "Baby Trouble": Dr. Doofenshmirtz balances babysitting with thwarting Agent P. Writer: Jim Bernstein; Pencils & Inks: Eric Jones; Colors: Garry Black; Letters: Michael Stewart. * "Spot the Dooferences" by Suzanne Robertson: Dr. Doofenshmirtz hosts his own spot-the-difference game (and is pretty sure Isabella stole the idea from him). * "Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology" by Behnoosh Khalili: Pamphlet for Dr. Doofenshmirtz's own evil academy. * "Finger Puppets of Doom!" by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Steve Behling: Cut out Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest invention- the Finger Puppet Theater-Inator- and act out your own evil schemes. * Comic: "Happy Birthday, Perry!": Perry attempts to attend his own birthday party and fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the same time. Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils: John Green; Inks: Mike DeCarlo; Colors: Garry Black; Letters: Michael Stewart. * Comic: "Secrets from OWCA: The Organization Without a Cool Acronym": Major Monogram informs the reader on the three items every agent needs to escape a dungeon filled with water. Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils: John Green; Inks: Mike DeCarlo; Colors: Emily Kanalz; Letters: Michael Stewart. * "Let's Take a Quiz" by Behnoosh Khalili: Test your Phineas and Ferb knowledge. * Comic: "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Tales of Druselstein": Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the story behind the old Druselsteinian phrase "don't count your goozims before they're hatched." Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils: John Green; Inks: Mike DeCarlo; Colors: Emily Kanalz; Letters: Michael Stewart. * Comic: "Jailhouse Doof": Major Monogram has the bright idea to actually have Agent P send Dr. Doofenshmirtz to prison, where he teams up with the other inmates, while Candace dresses up as Linda and attempts to bust Phineas and Ferb herself. Writer: Scott Peterson; Pencils: John Green; Inks: Mike DeCarlo; Colors: Garry Black; Letters: Michael Stewart. * "The Report Card!": Survey for the readers on what they think about the magazine and Phineas and Ferb in general. * "Extreme Closeup": Can you identify the Phineas and Ferb characters from the close-ups of their body parts? Remarks * The "What Are You Gonna Do Today?" section mentions an iPad version of the magazine with exclusive comics. * There are a number of references to past episodes throughout the magazine- in fact, in "The Shopping List of Pure Evil!", readers are encouraged to write in pointing out which items on the list appear in what episodes for a chance for their names to be printed in a future issue. * Additional articles in the "Daily Danville" are credited to "Wyn A. Gartmeiner" and "Rita M. Greennway," both of which are anagrams of Amy Weingartner. * The "Daily Danville" article "Danville Boy Wants World Harmony- and Harmonica!" references the classic 1970s "I Want To Buy the World a Coke" television commercial. * Though not specifically referenced in the comics itself, we can infer from the events that "That's Snow Man, That's a Monster!" and "Cartoon Doof" take place at the same time: Doofenshmirtz's Animat-inator is what brought the giant snowman to life, and he is eventually defeated by the soggy remnants of said snowman. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz erroneously claims there are only 20 items on the "Pure Alphabetical Evil!" list. Since he skipped four letters, the correct number of items is 22. Staff Disney Global Magazines, Glendale, CA Executive Editors: Steve Behling and Amy Weingartner Junior Editor: Behnoosh Khalili Assistant Editor: Bryce VanKooten Comics Editor: Rob Tokar Designers: Creative Giant (Mike Thomas and Chris Dickey) Special thanks to Gianfranco Corara, Duncan Calhoun, Jennie Mayer, Rick Reebenacker, Jill Sanford, Teresa Ferragamo, Charles Zoumas, Amir Urseni, Curt Baker, Fred Chao Based on the series created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Phineas and Ferb Copyright ©2010 Disney Enterprises, Inc. References Category:Phineas and Ferb magazine issues Category:Real World Articles Category:P